dragonvaleworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Updates
Please Note: *As of November 20th 2019, the game has since been removed from the App Store and in-app purchases have been disabled, meaning new players will no longer be able to legally download and play the game. Players whom have previously downloaded the game have a limited time frame to replay the game once again. *As of January 10th, 2020, the game will become unplayable resulting in permanently losing access to your park and rendering the existing app useless. It is recommended to take pictures and screen record your park before the game shuts down. Most Recent Update Updates 1.0-Current Mobile Use: 'Press on the full site link at bottom of page. If the page is the same press on the refresh button. |-| 1.25= 'Update 1.25 (1 August, 2018) Bug Fixes and Optimizations The magicfolk have eradicated some pesky annoyances interfering with their life's work. This update adds a video button on the dragon feeding page, which levels up the dragon by one level if you watch the advertisement. Once the dragon is at level 10, that button disappears. 'Part 2' (20 November, 2019) *Dragonvale World Removed From The App Store. *In-app purchases disabled. 'Part 3' (06 January, 2020) *Shut Down Date Changed to January 10, 2020. Original scheduled date was December 20, 2019. *Game receives 3 additional weeks of up time. 'Part 3' (10 January, 2020) *Dragonvale World Servers went offline, resulting in a connection error. *Game no longer playable. |-| 1.24= 'Update 1.24' (18 July, 2018) A Universal Truth *The first legendary dragon has arrived on the Surface! If you are well-versed in cosmic studies, the secret will unfold. If your celestial collection is incomplete, look to the night sky to fullfill the prophecy. Bug Fixes and Optimizations *The magicfolk have eradicated some pesky annoyances interfering with their life's work. *(The following information is unofficial) *Ophiuchia Dragon released, which appears when all 12 Zodia habitats are lit up. See Zodia Dragons for a diagram showing where to place each type of Zodia dragon to light up habitats. |-| 1.23= 'Update 1.23' (13 June, 2018) Breaking News! *Missing dragons from your collection? The Daily Dragonsnap will now deliver tips on what to bring back with a little magic. More Friends... *Scan the skies for new dragons looking for a home. Curators who kick it old school will be pleasantly surprised. …More Fun *A certain cryptic creature and a celestial counterpart are returning to the Surface. |-| 1.22= 'Update 1.22' (16 May, 2018) Egg-citing Times! * Attention all curious curators: the Dragonarium will now help you keep track of your egg pedestal collection. If you want more than prestige, there are new rewards in the Wizard Hall! Handle with Care * Sebastian has discovered a new food with the help of his dragon friends. Visit your Farm Plots to find this gigantic germinating goody. Bug Fixes and Optimizations * The magicfolk have eradicated some pesky annoyances interfering with their life's work. |-| 1.15= 'Update 1.15' (18 October, 2017) *Day of the Dragons Event **Amador Pasado is a scholar of Spirit Dragons and he’s holding a celebration to honor these lost dragons which will commence on October 20th 9AM UTC. *Spirit Crystals **These new crystals have to be used in order to discover our scaled Spirit guests. Combine the powers of Enchanted and Spirit Crystals to discover the vibrant variants. And don't forget that Rarity Remedy boost. *Dragon Drop **During the Day of the Dragons, you can trade in tickets to play and win Spirit Shards. Collect enough shards and you can craft a Spirit Crystal. Be sure to keep playing for a chance to win a whole Spirit Crystal in the Golden Bucket. *Event Challenges **The old Weekend Challenges are off for now, but the party continues with new ones that reward Spirit Shards, game tickets, and even entire Spirit Crystals. Check in frequently so you don't miss out. *New Decorations **Amador’s chromatic spell made the whole park more inviting to his favorite dragons. Be sure to check the Market for additional accessories affected by his alterations. There might even be a band for hire to complete your celebration customization. *A New Expansion **With all the new Dragons, Decorations, and festival fun, you're going to need more space! Not to worry, Expansion 11 is unlocked. *More Habitat Slots **Speaking of new Dragons, you're going to need a place to put them. We've added 12 more slots to your park capacity for habitats. *Hexes Banished **As always, we’ve squashed many of the spells messing with your parks, including an issue with duplicate dragon goals (that one was so hard to expel!), issues with the magical visions from another realm (the video peddler and hatchery options), and many other baddies. *Special note on decorations **We’ve removed the bush, flower, rock, and tree decorations from the market for a limited time while we spruce up the greenhouse to handle a larger capacity of decorations! Not to worry, your decorations will return in the next update, with some additions. 'Part 2' (19 October, 2017) *Day of the Dragons Began! 'Part 3' (23 October 2017) *Scorpia Dragon was released to the market. *Libria Dragon left to the market. |-| 1.14= 'Update 1.14' (13 September, 2017) *Enchanted Crystals **Eloni has a stockpile of Crystal Shards to exchange for freshly hatched duplicate dragons! Craft Shards into an Enchanted Crystal, then use it in the Breeding Cave to guarantee an Enchanted Dragon! Pro tip: Try combining with Boost Potions for supercharged breed targeting. *Bring ‘Em Back Boost **Azza’s done it again! Did you miss out on the Eve? Sumi? Pisceia? Not to worry! You can bring back limited-time dragons with this new Boost Potion! You can combine Boosts and Crystals for extra specific breed outcomes, too. *Rarity Remedy Boost **Azza's on fire, and not in the accidental hex way! Her latest boost lets you increase the odds of breeding a Rare or Epic dragon. Once you’ve collected the base Epic or Rare dragon, you can craft a new Boost Potion, the Rarity Remedy, to significantly increase your odds of breeding that dragon! And you know what that means? You can add an Enchanted Crystal or a Bring 'em Back Boost (or both!) to target a specific dragon. Kapow! How's that for awesome? *Park Boost Innovations! **Azza has been working tirelessly to make the Brewery more efficient and has discovered a way to get the same potency for the Encore Boost, and other great potions, with fewer ingredients! Great work, Azza! *Hexes Be Gone! **Alakawow! We charmed up many fixes around your park, including the duplicate goals issue, Dragonarium sorting problems, and much more! 'Part 2' (14 September, 2017) *Bitter Dragon was re-released to the market. *Aerophyte Dragon left to the market. 'Part 3' (22 September, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon was re-released to the market. *Enchanted Autumn Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. *Sea Devil Dragon left to the market. 'Part 4' (23 September, 2017) *Libria Dragon was released to the market. *Virgia Dragon left the market. 'Part 5' (25 September, 2017) *Bitter Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (27 September, 2017) *Grain Dragon was re-released to the market. 'Part 7' (2 October, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. 'Part 8' (3 October, 2017) *Ashfall Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 9' (9 October, 2017) *Grain Dragon left the market. 'Part 10' (12 October, 2017) *Ashfall Dragon left the market. |-| 1.13= 'Update 1.13' (9 August, 2017) *Encore Boost: *THE MOST MAGICAL UPDATE EVER! Brew an Encore Boost Potion while a limited-time dragon is available, then activate to allow you to extend the availability of that dragon after it has left! If both of your Cauldrons are available, you can brew another Encore Boost while one is active for EXTRA extra time! *XP Boost: *Brew an XP Boost Potion to multiply your XP! The more powerful the potion, the more the experience multiplier grows. *Expansion Unlocked! *More space! A new Park Expansion is available! *Dragon Displays: *Better UI flows make it easier to see which dragons are currently available! Quick links to the Dragonarium, Market, and Boost Brewery save you precious taps. *Airship Maintenance: *The magic of Airship rebalancing means fewer requests for brand new dragons, and more intelligent requests for ingredients. *Hatchery Magic! *New option to watch a magical advertisement vision from another realm in exchange for Hatchery speed-ups! *Optimizations/Bug Fixes: *Optimization spells and bug fixes galore! *Additional Expansion - 10 *Boost Brewery - Two new potions 'Part 2' (9 August, 2017) *Sumi Dragon was re-released to the market. 'Part 3' (15 August, 2017) Update 1.13.1 *Leapin' Kaijus! Someone, likely Tumbleweed, AGAIN, got into the server room and started wreaking havoc! We've resolved the issue where you might be kicked out to the main menu with an error message, and have scolded Tumbleweed. *Thanks for playing! 'Part 4' (19 August, 2017) *Sumi Dragon left the market. 'Part 5' (22 August, 2017) *Virgia Dragon was released to the market. *Leia Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (31 August, 2017) *Aerophyte Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 7' (8 September, 2017) *Sea Devil Dragon was released to the market. |-| 1.12= 'Update 1.12' (29 June, 2017) *Fire burn, and cauldron bubble, the Boost Brewery is ready to rumble! *Unlocking at Park Level 12, let Azza be your guide as you discover 7 new potions to try: **Architect Essence **Gather Goop **Breed Elixir **Hatch Tincture... and more! *Bippity, Boppity, Things to Do! Check out the new Weekend Challenges! *Instead of just one way to earn your reward, you now have eight magical goal types with three levels of difficulty to collect Silver *Rings, your new measuring staff to see how close you are to your goals! *Here there be treasure. Come see what's waiting inside the new Reward Chests! *Every Reward Chest has the possibility of awarding Gems, XP, Food, Dragon Cash, and once at park level 12, Boost Ingredients. You can find Reward Chests in the Airship and Weekend Challenges, with more additions to come in the future! *Merlin's Beard, +10 to Habitat Slots! *That's right, Valers, starting at park level 30 you'll get more habitat slots, and by park level 60 you'll have 10 more than before. *Bugs no more! *We've gone and squashed many of the evil bugs infesting your park, but please don't hesitate to reach out to customer service if you see another one! Support@backflipstudios.com 'Part 2' (11 July, 2017) *Origami Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 3' (14 July, 2017) *Silk Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (22 July, 2017) *Leia Dragon was released to the market. *Cancia Dragon left the market. 'Part 5' (27 July, 2017) *Monsoon Dragon was released to the market. *Storm Habitat was released to the market. *Storm Path was released to the market. *Lily of Rainmiere was released to the market. *Weathered Stone was released to the market. *Storm Wall was released to the market. *Curved Storm Wall was released to the market. *Stalwart Sycamore was released to the market. *Storm Flag was released to the market. *New Epic Element: Storm 'Part 6' (3 August, 2017) *Sandstone Dragon was released to the market. |-| 1.11= 'Update 1.11' (30 May, 2017) *Abraka-awesome! As always, the witches and wizards are up to exciting things in DragonVale World: **More park land! One expansion available now and two coming soon! **Our magical minstrel composed two new songs, plus additional audio fixes **Two Frozen Wall decorations to delight dragons and visitors alike **Previous Gem Boost subscribers now have the option to renew at a discounted price (and 24 hours to think it over before the offer expires!) **We cast some betterifying spells on park loading *Additional Expansion - 9 *Preview spots for Expansions 10 and 11 *Frozen Wall was released to the market. *Curved Frozen Wall was released to the market. 'Part 2' (31 May, 2017) *Citrus Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 3' (8 June, 2017) *Mimic Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (20 June, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon was re-released to the market. *Enchanted Summer Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (20 June, 2017) *Sakura Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (21 June, 2017) *Cancia Dragon was released to the market. *Gemia Dragon left the market. |-| 1.10= 'Update 1.10' (2 May, 2017) *Greetings, Park Proprietors! My, would you look at the skies — what delightful dragon weather we've been having! *As ever, the witches and wizards have been hard at work making a most magical DragonVale World experience: **We've charmed up several fixes for the "Oops! Something happened!" message and other pesky bugs **We've added the ability to rename your park (and challenge you to think of a name more magnificent than the majesty of Gwyddion's beard!) **Tweaks to moving buildings and decorations makes it easier than ever to prettify your park **If you've noticed strange behaviors from your Visitors, have no fear — we've removed the hexes with our bug-fixing spells 'Part 2' (4 May, 2017) *Reef Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 2' (11 May, 2017) *Frigid Dragon was released to the market. *Leviathan Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 3' (18 May, 2017) *Seaglass Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (20 May, 2017) *Tauria Dragon left the market. 'Part 5' (21 May, 2017) *Gemia Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 6' (25 May, 2017) *Woodland Dragon was released to the market. |-| 1.9= 'Update 1.9' (30 March, 2017) *The witches and wizards have worked magic on the Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Island to make it easier than ever to breed and collect Enchanted dragons! *Introducing the Zen trait! New dragons, decorations, and habitats await! *Game on with the addition of 10 more park levels, 2 habitat slots, 1 farm plot, and 1 bank upgrade *Although dragon aura spells have been removed, you can still personalize your dragons with other customization spells from the Feeding Menu *Accidentally spend Gems no longer with the addition of a Gem-spend confirmation toggle in the Settings menu *Awesomeification spells have been cast on the UI, including park timers, the Dragonarium, breeding tips, selling dragons, and more *Magical pest removal and performance charms across all supported devices *Zen Dragons were introduced. *Sakura Dragon was released to the market. *Sumi Dragon was released to the market. *Zen Habitat was released to the market. *Zen Flag was released to the market. *Zen Path was released to the market. *Flourishing Flower Box was released to the market. *Serene Fountain was released to the market. *Lantern of Longevity was released to the market. *Sakura Lamp was released to the market. *Tree of Tritufts was released to the market. *Zen Wall was released to the market. *Curved Zen Wall was released to the market. *Tiki Tub was released to the market. *Jungle Planter was released to the market. *Chilly Hut was released to the market. *Snowking was released to the market. *Jungle Altar was released to the market. *Fossilized Dragon Eggshell was released to the market. *Fishing Hole was released to the market. *Palm Plant was released to the market. *Habitats - 2 Additional Habitat Slots *Park Level - 10 Additional Park Levels *Dragonarium interface was altered *Visitors reappear again upon game loading instead of having to visit a friends park first *Golden Talon Bank & Trust - 1 additional upgrade level *Enchanted Dragons have a chance to be bred without needing the standard version in the breeding pair *Dragons no longer have a warning message if the sell button is tapped *Zodia Habitat - prices were altered **50 gems to buy for one dragon **100 gems to upgrade to hold two dragons 'Part 2' (1 April, 2017) *Invisible Dragon was released to the DragonVale World. **It only appears in the Dragonarium after being bred. 'Part 3' (4 April, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. *Enchanted Spring Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. 'Part 4' (6 April, 2017) *Billow Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (10 April, 2017) *Sumi Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (11 April, 2017) *Flutter Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 7' (14 April, 2017) *Phoenix Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 8' (21 April, 2017) *Tauria Dragon was released to the market. *Aria Dragon left the market. 'Part 9' (24 April, 2017) *Phoenix Dragon left the market. 'Part 10' (27 April, 2017) *Rami Dragon was released to the market. |-| 1.8= 'Update 1.8' (15 February, 2017) *The witches and wizards have discovered a rift in spacetime, and out of it are coming ZODIA DRAGONS! Collect a new Zodia Dragon every month! *Entrepreneurial Witch Silvia has revamped the Market with a super-charged navigation spell to help you find dragons and items with ease! *Bug-squashing spells and performance potions are ever hard at work to create a magical play experience! *Gem ratio to speed up tasks increased from approximately 3/4 gems per hour to 1 gem per hour **Previously, some timers with less than a 6 hour timer had a 1 gem per hour ratio *Arcane Airship rewards adjusted and no longer guarantee gem rewards for completion *Arcane Airship mission may require a dragon to be leveled up more than one level now *Weekend Events tier completion requirements changed *Weekend Events tier completion rewards changed *Daily Reward amounts were changed *Wizard Hall achievement rewards were reduced *Visitors which gifted gems (Tiger and Jackalope) gift food now *Zodia Habitats appear near the waterfall *Farm Plots - a ninth and tenth are available in the market *Individual content and market interface changed *Camera angles/perspectives were altered *The circular clock icon has been removed from the timer countdowns *Silvia's Trading Post allows players to view the inventory of a seller even if the advertised item has already been purchased *Silvia's Trading Post notifies the player how many of a particular good is already in his or her inventory *Arcane Airship inventory now shows how many of a required item for the current mission is already stored 'Part 2' (18 February, 2017) *Zodia Dragons were introduced. *Pisceia Dragon was released to the market. *Zodia Habitats cost gems to repair. **150 gems to buy for one dragon **250 gems to upgrade to hold two dragons *Dragonarium individual dragon summary card aesthetics changed *"Zodia" book was added to the Dragonarium. 'Part 3' (09 March, 2017) *Grain Dragon was released to the market. *Treat Flag was released to the market. *Corn Patch was released to the market. *Sunflower Patch was released to the market. *Treat Wagon was released to the market. *Treat Path was released to the market. *Treat Wall was released to the market. *Curved Treat Wall was released to the market. 'Part 4' (16 March, 2017) *Bitter Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (20 March, 2017) *Grain Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (21 March, 2017) *Aria Dragon was released to the market. *Pisceia Dragon left the market. 'Part 7' (27 March, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon was re-released to the market. *Enchanted Spring Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. *Mantle Dragon was released to the market. *Bitter Dragon left the market. |-| 1.7= 'Update 1.7' (5 December, 2016) *Do you hear that trumpeting fanfare? It's the EXPLORATION EXTRAVAGANZA! **Beginning December 8th, discover the magic of the Exploration Extravaganza our first global event! You'll get to meet a wandering wizard who knows where rare dragons hide **Get ready for 8 fascinating new dragons (including 4 enchanted Dragons) rescued from the remote regions of the Surface **Try your hand at classic Minigames from the Vale and new Dragon Adventures in pursuit of limited-time prizes *A "Letters" tab appeared in the Inbox. *A "Postcards" tab appeared in the Inbox. *The Magical Mailbox appeared in parks. *The feeding dragons menu was re-designed. *The spells menu was re-designed. *Collect currency icons are visible during habitat upgrades now. *A number icon appears on the hatching menu if the player has an egg pedestal of the dragon now. *"Limited" and "Enchanted" books were added to the Dragonarium. 'Part 2' (12 December, 2016) *Bountiful Dragon left the market. 'Part 3' (15 December, 2016) *Festive Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (21 December, 2016) *Kraken Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (30 December, 2016) *Eve Dragon was released to the market. *Festive Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (05 January, 2017) *Azalea Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 7' (17 January, 2017) *Exploration Extravaganza Habitat left the market. *North Dragon left the market. *Enchanted North Dragon left the market. *Foreign Flower left the market. *North Dragon Dais left the market. *North Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted North Dragon Pedestal left the market. *South Dragon left the market. *Enchanted South Dragon left the market. *Ancient Astrolabe left the market. *South Dragon Dais left the market. *South Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted South Dragon Pedestal left the market. *East Dragon left the market. *Enchanted East Dragon left the market. *Meandering Map left the market. *East Dragon Dais left the market. *East Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted East Dragon Pedestal left the market. *West Dragon left the market. *Enchanted West Dragon left the market. *Ruinous Ruin Relic left the market. *West Dragon Dais left the market. *Wanderer's Willow left the market. *Arch of the Ancients left the market. *West Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted West Dragon Pedestal left the market. 'Update 1.7.1' (17 January, 2017) *Minor bug fixes and improvements. *Countdown timer images changed *Button images changed 'Part 8' (18 January, 2017) *Eve Dragon left the market. 'Part 9' (19 January, 2017) *Tusk Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 10' (27 January, 2017) *Gongji Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 11' (10 February, 2017) *Lantern Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 12' (13 February, 2017) *Gongji Dragon left the market. *Lantern Dragon left the market. 'Part 13' (15 February, 2017) *Masquerade Dragon was released to the market. |-| WWR= Update WWR __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update WWR' (1 November, 2016) *Worldwide Release of DragonVale World! 'Part 2' (10 November, 2016) *Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. *Ancient Path was released to the market. **Available after hatching a Hieroglyph Dragon. 'Update 1.6.3' (14 November, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Part 3' (22 November, 2016) *Bountiful Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (28 November, 2016) *Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. |-| 1.6= Update 1.6.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.6.0' (10 October, 2016) *A clean-up spell cast on the Dragonarium makes it a breeze to navigate your dragon collection and understand rarity through a 5-star rating system *Brand new Hibernation Cave lets you store dragons to free up habitat space (the replacement for locations) *Beautiful, unique new egg textures to admire and display *An updated Friends experience makes it easier to gift and receive Gems *Deep links magically remove extra taps throughout your play experience *25 new decorations to help transform your park into a aesthetic delight *Improved egg hatching makes it easier to choose between keeping the dragon, selling it, or displaying the egg as a pedestal *Learn more about gameplay and lore through the new and improved loading tips *New functionality in the Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Island helps you figure out what dragons to collect next *Fire up some adorable text messages with DragonVale World Stickers *Mega Dragons and their artifacts Removed. Dragons morphed into enchanted versions of its non-mega variants and gems / dragoncash compensations were given *Gathered Item selling prices increased. Gathering costs and times modified. Items already put up to sale prior to update remain the same *The Arcane Airship was modified to adapt gathering changes *Dragonsai Dragons cost less food, but now makes a lot less gems 'Update 1.6.1' (20 October, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Update 1.6.2' (31 October, 2016) *The witches and wizards are ever hard at work to make DragonVale World a magical experience! **Boosted the chance to breed Enchanted Dragons **Conjured a fix for Gem Boost issues **Cast bug-squashing spells and anti-crash charms *If you’re experiencing issues, please contact customer service by going to the Settings menu and tapping the Support button. |-| 1.5= Update 1.5.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.5.0' (15 August, 2016) Features brew and fixes bubble, download this update on the double! *Easily complete your dragon collection by purchasing dragons right from the Dragonarium (dragons are no longer sold at the market with the exception of Daily, Limited, unobtained primary dragons, and Dragonsai Dragons) *Awesome Daily Dragon sales in the newly redesigned Market *Get to your delightful dragons ASAP with faster park loading *New language selection option lets you play in 11 languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian, Korean, Japanese, Simplified Chinese, or Traditional Chinese *New daily discounted dragons *Modified breeding/incubation times of some dragons *Enchanted dragons can no longer be purchased before unlocking its unenchanted variant 'Update 1.5.1' (31 October, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Update 1.5.2' (9 September, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements *Food Plots now produce 16% more food *Improved Waterfall animation of Rainbow Habitat |-| 1.4= Update 1.4.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (6 August, 2016) *The wizards and witches have discovered AMAZING new decorations, habitats, and 20 NEW dragons! the spells to summon these dragons are very powerful, and some parks were reset. As an apology, there will be GENEROUS rewards waiting in those parks' Inboxes! *DragonVale World scholars predict there’s an EPIC limited time Hieroglyph Dragon coming! Can you collect it before time runs out?! *Dragon breeding is easier than ever, and now dragons can reach LEVEL 20! *Collect the ENCHANTED version of every dragon, which yield rare rewards in addition to DragonCash! (enchanted variants based on base element removed, now there's only one enchanted variant with no additional base element traits) *Every color of Rainbow Dragon has been discovered! PRISMATICAL! *Bug-squashing spells and PERFORMANCE-BOOSTING charms are hard at work! Check out the revamped Market and other UI tweaks! *Enjoy a CATERED DragonVale World experience with limited time personal events happening right in your park! And, of course, with great events come great PRIZES! *Cavern and Desert dragons removed. Desert, Cliff, and Soaring Dragons gone for good, and many dragons now have modified names, traits, earn rates, and skins *Locations removed. Replaced with new world map that no longer stores dragons *Guilds disabled |-| 1.3= Update 1.3.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.3.0' (17 June, 2016) *Meet the mysterious new Dragonsai Dragons with the power to attract Gems - FREE in Daily Reward Calendar, along with other exciting rewards *Enchanted Dragons now have a chance to yield rare rewards in addition to DragonCash in their habitats *All dragons now have collection goals and rewards for adding to your Dragonarium *Revamped Dragonarium showcases your dragon collection (and what you can try to collect next!) *New items to obtain from Gathering, which you can give to the Airship or sell at Silvia's Trading Post *Customize your dragon's appearances and abilities with spells, now purchasable with DragonCash *New and improved food system makes it easier to feed and level up your dragons *Smaller file size (under 100MB) for faster downloading *Spanish language translation now available |-| 1.2= Update 1.2.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.2.0' (12 May, 2016) *Wizards and witches hate the loading screen as much as you do, so we magicked a lot of them away! *New Gem boosts offer a treasure trove of deals! (Tap the Gem icon in your park to find Gem Boosts) *We cast a spell to give you 100% more awesome-looking dragon-hatching animations! *A spell of expandyness improved the number of frames per second! *Bugs squashed and overall performance enchanted with enhancements! |-| 1.1= Update 1.1.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.1.0' (13 April, 2016) *Sidewalks have made their way into DragonVale World! Lay out paths for your wizards and visitors to explore your park. *We added the ability to boost the experience you gain. *We fixed several issues where notifications were not properly displaying. *We have added file syncing. Now the wizards can send you content updates without having to download a new version. *We've also cast some anti-bug and gameplay improvement spells. *Update to iOS 9 for the best gameplay experience! |-| 1.0= Update 1.0.0 'Part 0' (16 November, 2015) *Philippines beta test release Update 1.0.2 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (21 January, 2016) The witches and wizards are whipping up all sorts of magical improvements to The Surface! Download the update today to explore an evolving DragonVale World. What’s been "abracadabra"ed? *3D camera rotation so you can witness the full glory of your dragons and park *Increased experience rewards for things like growing food, gathering, unlocking new park expansions, and more *Better gathering rewards for more compelling adventures into regions *Adjustments to breeding times and habitat DragonCash capacities *Increased food storage in every level of the Food Pantry *Bugs squashed and other under-the-hood improvements Stay tuned for more updates — the magic is brewing! 'Part 2' (Feb 3, 2016) Update 1.0.3 The witches and wizards are always looking for ways to improve DragonVale World! They’ve conjured up a magic called “data syncing” to improve the delivery of gameplay updates. It’s a well-known fact that magicfolk don't like bugs. They’ve been squashing all the bugs they can find in DragonVale World — and they thank you for your help in pointing them out! 'Part 3' (24 February, 2016) Update 1.0.4 The witches and wizards are at it again as they continue to find new ways to improve the game... *Performance is a top priority and we revamped the menus to make them faster! *New users will get a brand new tutorial! *Limited time deals are here to help you get all the dragons! *We never get tired of squashing bugs and have put extra effort into hunting those pesky bugs down for this release. 'Part 4' (21 March, 2016) Update 1.0.7 *Now there's a new way to explore the surface, the Arcane Airship! Fill daily Airship orders to earn experience and rewards. *New Gathering feature lets you target specific items to gather from Locations in the World Map. *Not sure what to do with your park? Check out the updated Goals feature! *Locations will now unlock based on your level - it's like magic! *We've also cast some anti-bug and gameplay improvement spells. *Update to iOS 9 for the best gameplay experience! Future Updates To the DragonVale World Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know when new dragons or other game content will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *Information will only be posted once it has been released in the game. Category:Backflip Studios